Shattered
by EverlastingImpression
Summary: Remedy, daughter of Kate and Humphrey, has her heart set on becoming the next Alpha. But after a series of events, she realizes that there is something sinister stalking the pack... and she's not sure if she wants any part in it.  T for violence. Review!
1. Too Deep to Heal

**(Well, starting my first story on here! Hope you enjoy!)**

Remedy's POV

Prologue

Remedy sat beside her grief stricken family and remained silent as her wide, terrified eyes fixed on her pack Alpha addressing the ring of wolves surrounding her.

The large, ageing wolf stood on a large boulder, the large full moon giving an almost white shine to his silver fur. Winston's eyes held a hallow weariness as he croaked, "As many of you know, Kate and Humphrey's pups have seen one whole moon cycle. But... with this celebration... comes tragedy.

"As you all know, one of their three pups, Encore, went missing a few sunrises ago. Our best Alphas have been sent out to search for him, but with no such luck.

"It is now, in deepest remorse, I must..." Winston paused to hold back a small sob, before raising his head and nearly shouting the last words, "I must pronounce Encore, son of Kate and Humphrey, dead."

Winston sat back on his haunches, and began to study the boulder. There was a collective howl of melancholy as the pack began their mourning.

Remedy looked away. She was shaking, and her breath came quick and shallow. _'Why? Why us? Why __**my**__ brother?"_

She stared out at the moon, her unanswered plea still reverberating in her head.

One Month Later

"If you want to attend Alpha school, you must try harder."

Remedy coughed, and a mouthful of dirt landed into the grass. To her right, her sister, Freckles, snorted in laughter.

"Oh, you little-" Remedy began, leaping at her sister, but Freckles side stepped her easily and pushed her to the ground.

"That will do," Garth interrupted, although his own eyes were shining in laughter. He turned to the third wolf pup, and said gently, "Calamity, would you like to try next?"

Garth's son stared at the ground, and began to shuffle his paws. "N-no... Freckles can go next. I-I really am fine..."

Freckles snickered slightly, and whispered to Remedy, "I guess we know the newest omega..."

Remedy laughed in agreement, but before she could reply, Garth turned around to face Freckles and snapped, "Take that back."

Remedy looked up at him, shaking slightly. Her uncle had never before looked that furious. "S-sorry Calamity..." Freckles mumbled, but Remedy noticed that there wasn't a hint of remorse in her clear blue eyes.

"It's just fine," Calamity muttered with a small, strangled smile. "Really. It's probably true, anyway."

"Never," Garth replied, but his voice held a small quaver of uncertainty. Remedy glanced at Calamity, and couldn't miss his slight wince. A sharp blade of remorse seemed to stab her, and she padded over to Calamity to give him a comforting lick to the ear. Calamity ducked away to avoid her, and for a second his eyes met Remedy's.

She looked away quickly, like everyone who stared into Calamity's eyes did.

Because the haunting, pale yellow green orbs were identical to Encore's. And some wounds were too deep for healing.


	2. Sightless

**Okay… Honestly, this is probably a little… ah… too gruesome for many to handle. I would say that if you have a weak stomach, not to read the last part of this chapter (marked with asterisks.)**

The Next Day (Remedy and her sister are approximately 2 months old as of right now.)

Remedy POV

Remedy watched her sister carefully, studying her tensed muscles, the nearly silent, well balanced stalk. Freckles then bunched up her muscles and leaped, her teeth wrapping around the pinecone and pulling it off without much effort.

"Wow!" Remedy exclaimed, and ran over to her, giving a quick lick of congratulation to her ear.

"Nicely done!" Garth said with a smile, and he gave Freckles a small nudge. "You'll be just as fine as your mother!"

Freckles held up her head in pride and her eyes met Remedy's. Remedy watched her for a moment, genuinely pleased, and asked, "Can I try now?"

"Of course," Garth said, and looked around him. "Um…"

"That one," Remedy asked, and raised her paw to indicate a dangling pinecone several feet higher than Freckles'. Garth's eyes widened and he open his mouth to reply.

"No way," her sister interrupted with a little laugh. 'There's no way you'd ever get that."

"You want to bet?" Remedy countered with a small smirk, and fell into a hunter's crouch. She pulled forward one step at a time, trying hard to brush by a single leaf. She was the perfect, silent killer. One more step, and she was in leaping distance. Remedy added a burst of speed, and took off of the ground.

Realizing she didn't have enough momentum to catch the pinecone in her mouth, she stretched out her forelimbs and with one paw gave the pinecone a hard whack before intercepted it with her teeth. She landed neatly on all four paws, and looked up at Freckles and Garth with a jubilant smile. "Not bad?"

"Not bad," Garth repeated softly. "Not bad at all."

Freckles was silent for a moment, then, "that was AMAZING! Can I go? Can I go?"

Garth laughed. "You two have been practicing all day. You guys need to get home now and fill your stomachs, or your parents will kill me."

"Aw…" Freckles whined. "But-"

"Plus," Garth added, "I want to go see Lilly and check on Calamity."

Freckles groaned again, but followed Garth as he headed back in the direction of the dens.

Remedy stayed still as she watched them head up the hill, bickering endlessly. She sighed, and dropped the pinecone onto the ground before heading up after them.

Just as Remedy caught up with them, she saw Lilly heading towards them.

Garth wagged his tail happily. "Lilly!" He exclaimed and ran towards her.

Remedy smiled, and just about picked up the pace when she caught Lilly's expression. Garth did, too, and he quickly headed over to her side and whispered, "What's happened?"

Freckles blinked, panting slightly from the exertion of the hill. "Is Calamity okay?"

Lilly nodded, trying to catch her breath. That's when Remedy noticed the scarlet stain appearing from under her shoulder.

"She's hurt!" Remedy cried out, running forward, just as Lilly collapsed onto Garth's shoulder. It was that moment that Garth realized it, too, and he growled, "Let's get you to the den, and have Eve take a look at you…"

"No," Lilly rasped, panicking. "No, Kate! Kate! That way!" She added, indicating the gorge with a shaking paw.

Remedy's heart sunk in horror. Trying to sound calm and comforting, Garth murmured, "What about Kate? Is she hurt?"

"Yes…" Lilly wheezed, "Yes…" With that, she completely passed out.

"Freckles," Garth commanded. "Freckles, you're the fastest. Run ahead. Get help! Now!"

"Right on it," Freckles replied quickly, and took off up the hill.

"Remedy, I need to help Lilly back to the den. I need you to check out where Lilly was pointing. And please, be careful."

Remedy nodded, her stomach fluttering in panic. Just as she had begun to take off, Garth called her name. She stopped, and looked over her shoulder.

"You're going to be the next Alpha," he murmured quietly.

Remedy smiled, and replied, "Thank you, Garth."

"Now go!" He barked, and Remedy continued to sprint along, unable to shake her aura of ecstasy.

Remedy smelt it before she saw it. It made her stop and gag. It was the smell of fresh blood.

Crouching down, she carefully moved forward, step by silent step. She took in the signs of carnage, the scarlet liquid covering the sandstone clearing like a thick quilt. Vandi, an Alpha from the Eastern pack that had grown close to Kate, lie twisted in a pool of blood. Her eyes were wide and unseeing, her mouth in a permanent snarl. Remedy gave a small gasp, as she gently rested her nose against Vandi's fur as a symbol of mourning. That wasn't the worst yet, however. The worst… the worst was the sound; the terrible wailing. It was the terrible wailing reverberating in Remedy's ears, who gasped.

"Mother!" Remedy exclaimed, running toward the she-wolf flailing on the ground. Even though the beautiful ginger blond fur was stained crimson in blood, Remedy would recognize that wailing voice anywhere.

"Mother," Remedy repeated, giving a quick, consoling lick to her ear. She grimaced at the salty, metallic taste of her mother's blood. "Look at me, mother. Yo-"

Kate moaned slightly, and turned to face Remedy. Remedy couldn't hold back her own cry of horror.

Because where the amber orbs once were…

Were just two blood filled caverns of darkness.

Remedy realized it then, and the revelation was too much for her to handle: her mother was blinded.


	3. Effects of Tragedy

Remedy sat with her face pressed into Freckles' fur. Her breath came in short gasps, and her whole body was shaking in terror from what she'd just seen.

If her mother's new disability wasn't enough, the pack was on the edge of peril, not knowing who'd step up to be the next Alpha. Remedy was too young; that was certain. Wolves didn't even attend Alpha school until they were four months of age. That was in two months.

Then, of course, was the wondering of what would become of Kate. Eve was able to stop the bleeding and prevent infection, but there was no way her sight would ever be restored. Naturally, Humphrey volunteered to help guide Kate around, but it was obvious that she would never be able to leave the camp even with his help.

"What exactly happened?" Remedy heard Winston ask Garth. She gave another shuddering breath and looked up at her uncle, somewhat curious to hear what he'd say.

"Lilly found us, and told us that Kate was injured. I sent Remedy to go see what-"

"You did what?" Eve's dangerously calm voice joined the conversation. "Sweetie, if you did what I think you did, I'm going to personally tear your ears off and asphyxiate you with them."

That, apparently, was a serious threat, because Garth's voice lost all confidence. "I... uh..."

"Wait, wait, wait..." Humphrey said slowly. Remedy blinked, surprised because she was not aware that he was there. "Are you saying that you sent my daughter alone to a potential ambush?"

Garth looked away.

"That could have killed her, _Barth_!" Humphrey snarled, turning to indicate Remedy. "And look at her now! Scarred for life! At two months of age!"

Remedy crouched down, and looked at the ground. Freckles murmured, "Is... is our mother going to be alright?"

Humphrey flinched, and turned away. Garth shuffled his paws. Winston gave a shuddering breath, and opened his mouth to answer; but no words were able to come out.

It was Eve who replied. "I'm not going to lie to you, Freckles. But you're going to have to be strong for your mother, because she's not going to be the same again. Ever."

Freckles blinked. "Oh."

"Garth," Winston said suddenly, "Why did you let this happen?"

"I didn't!" Garth exclaimed, suddenly indignant. "When Lilly came to get me-"

"You endangered my grandchild!" Winston snarled. "Garth, what were you thinking?"

"Can I bash his brains out now, sweetie?" Eve growled, holding herself in a position to attack.

Remedy blinked, and moved closer to Freckles. "I don't think this is good..."

"Garth..." Winston murmured slowly, "I think it would be best for everyone if you leave the pack."

"Are you insane?" Garth exclaimed. "You guys need me! Especially with Kate's sight gone? Who's going to look after the pack?"

"Oh, so that's what it is?" Humphrey growled, his hackles rising. "You want to go for a little power trip now then?"

"Shut up, _Coyote_," Garth growled. "This has nothing to do with a little _omega_ like you."

"It has everything to do with me!" Humphrey snarled, and leaped onto Garth. Garth, who had not been expected the sudden attack, was pushed to the ground. "Because guess what? Kate is my mate, and Remedy is my daughter!''

Remedy jumped forward. "Stop! Please! Fighting isn't going to help anything."

There was silence for a few moments, then Winston's world weary voice. "Garth... leave now."

"So, this is like 'thanks' but 'no thanks' for my services now?" Garth growled, and raised his voice. "After all I did for the pack, you're exiling me for trying to save Lilly's life?"

"Wait! Stop!" Remedy exclaimed, and watched hopelessly as Humphrey stepped off of his now exiled pack mate. The three adults had formed a half circle of dangerous teeth and claws, and Garth knew he was completely outnumbered.

"You'll regret this," Garth whispered, before turning and bounding off into the woods. Soon, the darkness seemed to swallow him whole, and he vanished from sight.

"No!" Remedy cried out, trying to run forward, but Freckles stopped her with her paws and a few melancholy words.

"It's too late, Remedy," she murmured. "He's gone, and I don't think he's ever coming back."


	4. Broken Dreams

(Thanks for the reviews! I decided to add in the little scene in the beginning because it seemed as if people really wanted to know about Kate's situation.

If you're reading this, thanks for spending your valuable time! =)

"Mother?" Remedy murmured hesitantly, standing outside Kate and Humphrey's den. In her mouth she held a large rabbit she'd caught on a hunting expedition with Winston. He was good and wise, but he wasn't like Garth.

It had been a month and a half since Garth was sent away, and Freckles was right. Garth wasn't coming back.

"Mo-" She began to repeat, when Kate's gentle voice interrupted her.

"I heard you the first time, Remedy, and smelt you long before. Come on in."

Remedy smiled slightly, and padded into the den. "Here."

Her mother leaned down, and gave the kill a sniff. "Mm. Rabbit, right? And freshly caught?"

"Yes, mother," Remedy replied happily. "I caught it myself."

Kate smiled sadly. "Congratulations, Remedy. I wish I could have been there with you."

"M-me, too," Remedy murmured, and then, "How have you been?"

"Oh, fine," she replied cheerfully. "Earlier today, I was able to walk to the creek without your father's help."

Remedy was silent.

"Really, I'm fine," Kate said gently, resting her paw on Remedy's shoulder. "Just grow up and be the next Alpha for me, okay?"

"But..."

"What's there to 'but' about?" Her mother asked with a little laugh.

"Well... I wish you could have been Alpha a little longer..." She mumbled, shuffling her feet.

Kate was silent for a moment. Then, she chuckled darkly, "Don't wish for what you can't have Remedy. Just be strong, and lead the pack for both of us. Okay?"

Remedy smiled slightly. "Okay, mother. Okay."

At that moment, the sound of sudden sobbing began.

"Lilly," Remedy murmured sadly.

Kate sighed, and padded outside to the den where Lilly was lying on the ground, her unearthly wails vibrating along the cliffs.

"Garth..." she whimpered in between sobs. "Garth..."

'"It might be best if you run along now, Remedy," Kate murmured, laying down next to her inconsolable sister. "I don't want you to see this. And thanks again for the rabbit."

(Okay, NOW for the fun stuff ;)

"I bet I can get up that ravine faster than you can."

Remedy snorted at Freckles' dare, and shook raindrops off of her fur. "You wanna bet?"

"Heck, ya."

"Get ready, then," Remedy replied with a smirk. "Ready..."

Freckles' muscles tensed up, and she focused her eyes on a small sapling in the distance. Remedy blinked uncertainly as she stared up at the steepness and height, and the rain pouring down around her. It seemed as if there'd be no safe way to get up, much less down.

"Go!" Freckles exclaimed, and sprinted forward.

"I was supposed to say that!" Remedy growled jokingly, and ran after her sister, slipping slightly in the muddy, rain sodden grass. She leaped a little early, and landed on a small shelf of rock that shook uncertainly.

"I'm not sure if this is such a good idea," she called up to Freckles, who had begun to slip on the muddy hill.

"You're just saying that because you know I'll win!" Freckles said in return, and jumped back to the ground to restart.

Remedy smirked, and jumped carefully on the next shelf of rock. Her paw slipped, and she almost fell. Steadying herself nervously, she glanced down, wondering if she should tell Freckles.

'No,' she thought to herself. 'No, then Freckles will think she's won the challenge! And I won't give up!'

Remedy began to rise up higher and higher, while Freckles struggled at the bottom. Finally, Freckles' voice, "Remedy, you're right. It isn't safe. I don't want my sister up that high, especially with stakes of slipping so high."

"Do you doubt me now?" Remedy snapped in return, but quickly had to sink her teeth into a root to keep her from slipping down the dizzying drop.

"Seriously, Remedy," Freckles replied uneasily. "We really shouldn't be doing this. It isn't safe!"

"Yea? Well, watch me!" Remedy muttered in reply, and climbed higher still.

"What's going on?" Remedy paused at the sound of Humphrey's voice. "What are- Remedy, get down from there! Now!"

"Busy," she muttered to herself, and glanced up at the next shelf of rock.

It was several feet above her; the raindrops splashed off the small puddle forming on it. The rock was also much smaller than the ones before it.

"Remedy! Wait there! I'll help you down."

Remedy rolled her eyes, and gave a small, shaky sigh. "I have to do this thing," she mumbled to herself, and bunched up her muscles. She glanced down uncertainly at the deep void below her, and closed her eyes quickly. Eventually, she mustered up the courage, and leaped.

She knew it wasn't going to go well as soon as she was airborne. Her leap was not solid, thanks to a distracting flash of lightning, and no way was she going to land well.

"No!" She cried out, and her front paws gripped onto the moss lining the rock she was trying to leap for. Her whole body dangling over the deep, rainy void.

'Oh, no... Oh no...' The moss began to break from under her claws. 'No...' The moss completely gave way, and she began to fall.

"Remedy!" Freckles and Humphrey cried in unison. Humphrey looked around hopelessly for something, anything; he could use to break his daughter's fall. Freckles placed her front feet onto a shelf of rock, and her eyes were wide and transfixed on her falling sister.

Remedy screamed, and her paws flailed helplessly as she began to gain velocity. Her voice never stopped for a breath as her eyes took in the muddy ground coming closer to her... or she was coming closer to it. It felt as if her conscious thought was left several meters above her.

Somehow, she was able to hold her flailing feet out in front of her in an attempt to break the fall. Remedy's landing was awkward, and the first thing she noticed was the pain; the excruciating, unbearable pain in her left front leg. It was the very one that had taken most of the weight of her fall.

"Father!" She cried out. "Help me! Stop it! The pain! Stop the pain!" She continued to ramble on at the top of her lungs, not concerned about who might be hearing her. In fact, she wasn't concerned about anything except for her little wish that the pain would just _end_.

"Remedy." Somewhere in the endless din of agony in her head, she recognized her father's voice, and moaned in reply. "Oh, oh... Remedy, I'm going to get you help." He turned and bounded off toward their camp.

"Remedy!" Freckles cried out then, "Your leg!"

Remedy moaned again, and despite the blurring in her eyes made out her let, or at least that horribly mangled and twisted thing.

'_That's… my leg_?'

And then darkness.

(Heh, bet you didn't see that coming. Well, I'd like to say that yes, Remedy is alive and going to stay that way for now. I just wanted to make that clear.)


End file.
